governmentfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Evolutionπ
Hi Evolutionπ -- we are excited to have Made-Up Governments Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Evil Karazachi's response. Heres my response. Please unblock me. Also, a naughty user named Karazachi has been arrogantly vandalizing the Explorer 767 article, attempting to make this site the Un-CPFW, and has been targeting me by attacking with hate mail on the Autism Wiki, the SimCity Wiki (if I recall), here and the Un-CP. I' was just trying to contact him on other wikis, because i am block on CP sitrs If I receive a promotion from you, I'll go ahead and say it: my first action in office will be to block Karazachi out of existence. I have nothing to hide there. After that, I'd protect the Explorer page then edit as normal, though I tend to be inactive. That's fair and balanced. Block me out of existence If you choose not to promote me, I hope you can block Karazachi anyway, before he does anything else. For proof, allow me to list what he has done here and elsewhere: Make note you are receiving this from a mobile phone, so my resources are limited. He impersonated a Catholic Christian. He claims he is practicing Catholicism because he walked into a church and did a Mass. Whoop-de-doo. I walked into a laboratory once and did an experiment, am I now an atheist? I am a Catholic. Even if i am not big whoop. I am entitled to say what i feel on my userpage, how is that being naughty? I have seen, firsthand, Karazachi saying the F-Word on the Un-CP Shout Box. I did do that, because it is UN-CP and i am allowed to. Bugzy, Yorkilvr333CP, Alex001, CatZip888 have all done it too. Karazachi glorified the Walruses on the CPW and sang praises of the villanous Russian One vandal, each a set of users whose unholiness, swearing, and all-around vandalism caused strife and wreaked havoc on the CPW. Users quit at the hands of those vandals, and Karazachi likes them. He then made up an excuse for praising the vandals (whom he likes) by whining about the Wall of Shame and the Str00del Doctrine. Wall of Shame makes them very interesting characters. I have looked up all of them and followed their struggles. It would make a good book. He swears like a stereotypical evil sailor when on an uncensored site. He said "what's so bad about swearing" on the CPFW. Even if i do what matter is it to you if i do it on an UNcensored site. I never swear on censored sites. He claimed that the Walruses and Russian Ones, quote, "rock". He directly insulted mine and Explorer's work, claiming they are not funny and stupid. Never said that. He puts word in your mouth. I just said they should stop making tastless parodies like the endless resteraunts. McDoodle's, Nurger Khan, Pizza 7, Taco Ball, Eastshield Fried chixken (EFC), and they were talking about making an IHOP one too. He routinely praises the Un-CP, the infamous cesspool that swears in most every sentence. Go there and check it out for yourself. I am a B-crat there. Its not any worse than uncyclopedia. Hasn't TurtleShroom been known to overreact. He's as rude as all-get-out and hates my guts. Not True. Opinion He wants to get rid of me. His entire "political party" is to take over this site and rid it of me (he references and even links to me on his campaigns). Check out my idea for a political party. I spent a long time planning it. If you find me to be evil you can impeach me.-- 1.Party nominates a candidate to run for president. 2.President appoints vice president. Presidents make rules, settle edit wars, give pardons to blocked users, and may resign, (quit) be impeached by the court house, (fired) or assisinated by a coup d'etat.(Blocked or ordered to stand down by wikia). In which case the Vice-President will succed. 3.The vice-president also has some power including breaking tie votes. A courthouse settles internal wiki disputes, The court house is controlled by Administrators.-- sounds pretty fair. here was my idea for a policy 1. Broaden topics that can be written here 2. Stop Power Abuse 3. Expand User rights 4. Make an agree-able set of rules. 5. NO FEDDING TEH TROLLZ! (that includes eliminating the Wall of Shame, Str00del doctorine, Stupid-Kabob, (Spelled wrong by TS) and all other failed discipline policies by Turtleshroom. He is arrogant. It's his way or the highway. That describes turtleShroom. I didn't go his way so he kicked me out on highway. He's a bad man. well! He denounced Jesus, Satan, a bunch of Catholic teachings, and the Book of Revelation. He said that Revelation was a fake writing to scare people and make them paranoid, or in short, stupid. He continues to impersonate a Catholic in the Un-CP, though he confessed that he is of the "Bahai Faith" on the CPFW shout box. How does this make me a bad man. He lies and denies actions that may get him banned. He hates me. He actually came to me on other wikis (such as the Autism Wiki) just to angrily rant to me how much he wants to destroy me. Wow. Thats a drama queen. I contacted him on other wikis because he blocked me on every other one. I never angrily ranted on how much i want to destroy him, i am just doing what i am doing to you write now. defending myself. He threatened to report me to Uberfuzzy lest I unban him on all Wikis in my jurisdiction. Might I add that a lot of other users supported me in decimating his evil, so it is not just me. He caused an edit war (that is still raging) on the Explorer 767 article. He caused it. I created it, he changed it, i changed it back. He is disrespectful to everyone who doesn't like his actions. He spams me with angry messages across wikis, many of which have no relation to CP, and of which I barely edit. Because im blocked on CP related wikis He is a nuisence! Please unblock me, --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 15:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC)